


Serendipity

by DarkCorgi



Series: Lost and Found [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-03
Updated: 2006-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10051100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCorgi/pseuds/DarkCorgi
Summary: Severus wanders into Muggle London to relieve some stress and finds something the Wizarding World was missing.   Written for wave X of Dusk Til Dawn Harry/Severus Fuh-Q Fest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I receive no money from these stories.  
Beta: The ever wonderful Magdelena!  
Advert: Part of the From Dusk till Dawn Severus Snape/Harry Potter Fuh-Q-Fest Wave X at http://www.kardasi.com/HPSS/storyindex.htm Challenge:  
A/N: This story didn't exactly end at the point I wanted it to end, but due to time constraints and other concerns I had to end it here. I do intend to turn this into a story arc because there was so much more I wanted to do.  
Challenge: Not Here, Not Now Challenge - Have Harry and Severus meet differently than the books.

 

Severus Snape walked quickly through the cold London streets while constantly looking around for threats. He had to beg Dumbledore to allow him the chance to relieve himself of some tension, which was why he was now in Muggle London looking for the relief he needed. When Voldemort succeeded in stealing the Sorcerer's Stone six years ago, it didn't take the bastard long to secure himself a new body to continue his reign of terror. One of the first things he did was to uncover Severus' duplicity. Severus barely escaped with his life that summer and now found himself virtually a prisoner in Hogwarts. Dumbledore took his duties very seriously and did everything in his power to keep Severus safe within the school walls. The only reason Severus was allowed outside of Hogwarts was because he was willing to go to the Muggle part of London to slake his hunger. 

 

Severus wasn't happy at all with his situation, but made the best of it he could. His imprisonment at the school cut him off from the brothels that catered to his persuasion, which unfortunately the Dark Lord's right hand man, Lucius Malfoy, knew all about. He was sure his former colleagues were staking out the brothels he had frequented in hopes of capturing him; another reason why he was in Muggle London in this horrid weather.

 

Albus wasn't happy about his solution, though he did concede that Severus had a point about the Death Eaters not expecting him to walk about the Muggle neighbourhoods to fulfil his needs. Severus grimaced as he remembered Albus' one suggestion, which Severus had dismissed out of hand. There was no way that he'd be willing to bed a student even if any of them had any desire to share his bed. He was well aware of his lack of looks, and there was no way in hell he was going to get anyone willing to bed him unless he paid them. No, finding a whore was the only way he was going to find some form of gratification. He promised Albus that he would be careful, though he didn't know why the old man worried so much about him. After all, the elderly wizard had far more important mysteries to solve. The most important of which was to find out what happened to Harry Potter.

 

Severus didn't dwell on the disappearance of the son of his chief tormentor overly much, though it did cross his mind several times while working on potions to help protect his fellow Order members. He tore his mind from his idle thoughts as he entered the district where the prostitutes peddled their wares and set about finding himself a bed mate for the evening. He definitely had his work cut out for him as he gazed out over the small pockets of flesh on display. Most of the few male prostitutes he found were too drug addled and most likely disease ridden also. The other pitfall was avoiding those underage ones. Most of the time he could tell, but there were a few that it was hard to determine their ages. Slinking in the shadows around the huddled groups were the pimps and Severus avoided dealing with that type as much as possible. He found that a lot of the drugged whores belonged to the pimps with a small exception of the newly added flesh to the stable. He hated that concept. It reminded him of the Death Eaters. Another form of slavery. He spared an arrogant thought that the wizarding world handled prostitution in a far better way with their laws and regulations. After an hour of searching and ignoring those propositioning him in hopes of turning a trick, Severus found a likely candidate.

 

The male hooker that caught his eye was tall, but not as tall as he was, with the brightest green eyes Severus had ever seen. The man's hair was black as coal and artfully mussed as he leaned his thin frame against a letterbox. The face looked vaguely familiar and Severus thought for a brief moment that he might be the missing Harry Potter, but the tell-tale scar wasn't there. He watched as another man approached his choice and he tried to listen in as the young man spoke to the potential john. Severus couldn't hear what they were saying, but he watched closely as the young man drew something out of the pocket of his impossibly tight trousers. The john took one look and threw a fit of monumental proportions. The overweight man shouted loudly and the younger man shook his head and promptly ignored the fat man shouting at him. When the spurned john made a threatening move, the prostitute drew a large knife from who knows where and pressed it against the angry man's throat. The man backed off quickly as a few of the female whores around the young man stepped forward with weapons of their own.

 

When the fat man left, Severus approached his choice slowly and warily unsure how the young man would react so soon after being threatened. The other whores went back to their previous locations and the green-eyed man looked up at his approach.

 

"Looking for some company?" the young man asked. His eyes were hard and Severus could tell he'd been at his trade for a long time, which eased his conscience quite a bit.

 

"Yes…" The word barely escaped his mouth when the other man began listing his rates. Unfortunately, what Severus wanted wasn't on the other's list.

 

"How much for the entire evening?"

 

"The whole evening?" Severus nodded yes and the younger man sighed. "I don't do 'parties'."

 

"It's just me. Circumstances only give me the one evening to do as I wish."

 

"What do you expect me to do?" Suspicion coloured the young man’s voice and Severus felt a bit of respect for the cautious man. 

 

"Straight sex. No kink. Unless you consider utilizing any available surface as kinky," Severus replied to the suspicious question with a hint of a smile and a rare show of humour, which didn't go unappreciated.

 

"I think I can handle that situation," the prostitute responded with a chuckle before giving Severus a price for the evening.

 

It was far less than Severus expected to pay, but he wasn't one to argue about a bargain. His surprise must have shown on his face despite the blank expression he normally kept, because the younger man responded to it.

 

"There are things I refuse to do and I require my customers to wear one of these." The green-eyed man held up a small flattish square package.

 

It took Severus a few seconds to identify what the hooker was holding. He had to reach back to an old school time memory of a Hogwarts train ride to identify the Muggle contraceptive. Once he identified the item, he remembered why even a prostitute would carry something like that. Disease.

 

"I have no problems with that at all," Severus replied, grateful that he wouldn't have to hide the charms he was planning on using anyway. The Muggle way would do quite well.

 

"Thank you. I have no choice to undermine the pimp's prices. Otherwise I wouldn't see any business at all."

 

"The price of freedom?" Severus half asked and half stated, giving the younger man a look of understanding. Severus knew exactly where they younger man was coming from.  
"If there's a place you feel comfortable using to finish our transaction, I suggest we get a move on before the authorities show their faces."

 

"There's a hotel I prefer around the corner." The hooker waved to a pair of female whores a small distance away.

 

"You stop by when you get in, you hear, Sugar?" one of the scantily clad women shouted.

 

"I will, mother hen," the prostitute replied with a rueful shake of his head. "The hotel's this way."

 

Severus followed his temporary companion to a shabby hotel that probably got most of its business from the hookers and their johns. Inside it was surprisingly well kept and the clerk on duty greeted his companion by name. The nondescript man also gave Severus a threatening glare, which Severus returned tenfold. Shane, as the clerk called him, led him easily to the room, which spoke volumes on how well he knew the place, and once they were inside the green-eyed man slowly began to undress.

 

The young man was very thin, much like Severus was, and he noticed several scars criss-crossing the pale torso, especially the back. Severus watched hungrily as Shane shimmied out of his too tight jeans and when the younger man finished undressing he moved towards Severus and slowly began to unfasten Severus' clothes. Severus allowed the younger man free rein for the time being. He was far too interested in admiring the younger man's backside in the mirror across the room. So engrossed he was in watching those pale globes that he nearly leapt out of his skin when Shane's hot mouth closed over his more than ready cock. All thought fled Severus' mind as Shane's talented mouth worked its magic on his cock. At the rate the young man was going, Severus was going to blow at any moment and it wasn't what he wanted at all.

 

"Enough," Severus gasped. Shane released his cock with a pop and gave him an inquisitive look. "Get yourself on the bed," he ordered and stared at the younger man's ass as he crossed to the bed.

 

"How do you want me?"

 

"On your knees for now," Severus replied and climbed onto the bed behind the smaller man.

 

Severus ran his hands over the pale body and Shane passively allowed him to do so. Something in the younger man's face showed Severus how much the other hated what he did for a living, despite the act he put on earlier. He was sure that the other man's skin crawled as he gently touched the pale skin. Severus couldn't just take the man like his other johns would have. He had once overheard Lily Evans tell Potter that he should treat everyone the way he wanted to be treated, and unlike Potter Severus took that advice to heart, except when he taught of course. So Severus tended to treat those he fucked the way he longed to one day be treated, despite the fact he knew that scenario wouldn't come to be in this lifetime. At least his actions guaranteed him a warm reception from those whores he visited when he returned, unlike some others he could name.

 

He did his best to avoid going to Knockturn Alley to take advantage of those desperate enough for survival to turn to prostitution. When in the wizarding world he tended to frequent those places that employed those who liked sex and preferred not to be entangled with commitments. Shane unfortunately fell into that first category as Severus could tell by his tense posture as if he was waiting to be hurt. Severus refused to fuel the younger man's fear if he could help it.

 

Shane shivered slightly as Severus lightly stroked his back and the younger man shook harder when Severus reached around to run his hands over the smaller man's stomach and nipples. Since his partner's eyes were screwed shut, Severus took a chance and used a silent and wandless summoning charm on the lubricant he brought as well as the condoms in Shane's pants. He coated his fingers in the slippery substance and slowly began to prepare Shane, though he could see that the younger man had already lubricated himself. The younger man certainly didn't expect his johns to have that courtesy, but it didn't deter Severus one bit. Shane's eyes popped open in surprise as Severus' long finger slowly breached him. Severus caught his gaze and continued to prepare the slighter man. Slowly he added a second and third finger before reaching for one of the wrapped condoms.

 

He fumbled with the wrapper and failed to open it since his fingers were full of lubricant. After a few moments, he resorted to using his teeth to rip the foil lined paper. It took him another moment or two to figure out which way to put the latex on, but he succeeded without embarrassing himself too much. Once the condom was on and oiled up he positioned himself at Shane's entrance. He noticed the younger man was still watching him, but this time his gaze was wary. As Severus slowly eased his way inside, those bright green eyes widened in surprise once again and Severus refused to turn away from that burning gaze. 

 

When Severus didn't immediately start pounding into his body, Shane relaxed and closed his eyes. It was then that Severus felt his magic tingle along every part of him touching Shane. He never experienced the phenomenon before, but he knew what it meant. Shane was a wizard, whether he knew it or not, and their magic was compatible. Severus couldn't calculate the odds of this happening, but all thought was driven from his mind as his libido reinserted itself and demanded he move. He slowly began to thrust into Shane's body, adjusting his angle until Shane's body jumped and the younger man released a gasp. Severus continued to stimulate the other man's gland and allowed his hands to roam where they willed on Shane's body. With their magic sparking along every point of contact, Severus found himself wanted to prolong this experience. He felt so good and the sounds that were escaping Shane's mouth were the most beautiful he'd heard in his life. His roaming hands found Shane's cock, which was hard and leaking. Severus grasped that flesh firmly in his hand and Shane moaned when his hand closed around it. Unconsciously, Severus sped up his movements and tried his best to fist Shane's cock in tandem with his thrusts. He could feel his whole body tense as his orgasm began to build inside him. Shane was meeting each of his thrusts and Severus felt the younger man's cock stiffen even more before spilling its load over Severus' hand and the bed beneath them.

 

Shane's channel tightened like a boa constrictor around Severus' shaft and two erratic thrusts later Severus came with a yell. He drifted on the waves of euphoria his climax caused for several moments before he gently pulled his softening cock from Shane's body. When he managed to open his eyes he saw Shane dab his fingers into the cooling semen on the bed. The younger man looked at his coated fingers with a shocked look mingled with surprise. Severus flopped over on his side and pulled Shane along to lie beside him. He found those stunning green eyes staring at him with an odd look.

 

"Do you treat everyone like that?" Shane asked with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

 

"I try to," Severus stated quietly and tried to grab Shane's cum coated hand. "I take it this isn't a common occurrence?" Severus gestured to the hand that Shane was wiping off on the duvet.

 

"Far from it. Most of my 'clients' are fuck and runs." Shane gave him an inscrutable look before speaking again. "Why the hell are you with a whore?"

 

"I'm well aware of how I look and most people don't look past that."

 

"Then they're fools."

 

"Whether they're fools or not makes no difference to me. I'm not a nice person and tend to drive people away. It also doesn't help I teach in a boarding school filled with teenagers."

 

"I'm sure that doesn't help," Shane responded with a hint of longing and Severus was puzzled. He couldn't figure out what it was that set that emotion off in the younger man.

 

They made some small talk until Severus felt the stamina and aphrodisiac potions he took earlier work their magic on him again. He could tell it was something far out of Shane's comfort zone, but he knew how many of his own peers treated the whores they bought and figured Shane was treated much the same way. Either way he wasn't going to change the way he treated the younger man. Lily's words echoed louder in his head as the encounter continued. His once again hard cock poked Shane in the back and the younger man turned to look over his shoulder with a suspicious look.

 

"You know those performance drugs aren't meant for healthy people."

 

Severus knew exactly what Shane was talking about. He made it a point to follow Muggle pharmacology in hopes of replicating their drugs into potion form for the wizarding world's use.

 

"I can assure you that I'm not using any of those experimental drugs."

 

"If you didn't use those, then you must have eaten an entire fish market's oyster shipment. No one re-arms that fast," Shane responded while pushing back against Severus’ fully aroused cock.

 

"Don't judge my abilities based on your other 'clients'," Severus replied with a low growl. "I suggest you brace yourself."

 

Shane shifted his legs and a few moments later lifted one of those limbs towards his hands. Grasped between his toes was the strip of condoms and once they were secured in his hand, Shane ripped one off and neatly opened the package. Severus let the younger man tipped him onto his back and watched as the other man neatly rolled the latex sheath over his ridged cock and then slicked it with the lubricant. Severus took advantage of Shane's position and man handled him until he straddled Severus' hips. Shane took the hint and slowly lowered himself onto Severus' cock. Once again Shane's body responded to Severus' touch and he suspected the other man was beginning to feel the interaction of their magic.

 

Severus worked Shane through his paces until the potions he ingested earlier in the evening wore off. By that time Severus was exhausted and Shane was already out like a light, something he didn't think Shane would ever do in the day to day business he was engaged in. Severus allowed his own exhaustion to pull him under. He awoke at 5 am and it took him several minutes to realize where he was and who he was with. Sometime during the night Shane had rolled over and buried his face into Severus' neck. It was a very different sensation waking up with someone in his arms, but a very satisfying one. He only wished he could continue. 

 

Severus slipped quietly out of bed without waking the other man and when he looked down on the slumbering form he received the shock of his life. In the centre of Shane's head was a scar that wasn't there the night before. A scar in the shape of a lightening bolt. And that scar paired with those green eyes identified his evening's companion as Harry Potter. Severus was at a loss. He decided to take a quick shower and ponder his dilemma as he washed. He turned the water on as hot as he could stand and allowed his thoughts to roam. He had found the long lost Harry Potter and he didn't know whether to leave him in the life that he'd built or take him back to the wizarding world. Severus had the feeling that he wanted something more out of life than this, but did Severus have the right to take him into a world he knew nothing about? On the other hand, the wizarding world needed him. Albus told him what the prophecy was and without the younger Potter they had no chance at all. By the time his shower was done he had made his decision. 

 

When he came out of the bathroom Shane… Harry was just waking up. 

 

"Perhaps you should shower. It'll help wake you up."

 

"I think I will." The younger man pulled himself to his feet and limped to the bathroom and Severus winced in sympathy. Perhaps he should have slipped Shan… Harry a pain relief potion while he was slumbering.

 

Severus positioned himself alongside the bathroom door with his wand drawn and waited for the other man to finish. When S… Harry left the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, Severus hit him with a stunning charm and caught him as he fell. S… Harry would hopefully forgive him for his actions someday, but for now Severus quickly spelled the other man's clothes onto his body. He made sure that he left money for the room, banished the key to the clerk's desk and gathered the younger man into his arms before Apparating away. He just hoped they'd survive the circus that would surely occur when they arrived at Hogwarts.

 

***FIN****


End file.
